


Captivating

by animelover133



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, DJ Napstablook, Dancetale AU!, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Hip Hop, Jazz - Freeform, Let's Dance!, M/M, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Mixed Dance, Monster party, Monsters are friends, Multi, Mute Frisk, My First Undertale Fanfic, One Shot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader does Ballet and Ballroom, Tango, Teenage Frisk, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, everyone has their own dance style, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover133/pseuds/animelover133
Summary: During a monster party, you find yourself alone and bored...until a mute teenager by the name of Frisk asks for a dance, which escalates into being introduced to all their monsters friends, including a skeleton monster named Sans. Dragging the reluctant monster onto the dance floor, the two of you seem to connect in a strange way.Is your heart doing flips right now? Or are you just imagining things?





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale fanfic on here~  
> Let's see how I do. Be easy on me (I'm kidding, don't hold back). 
> 
> I've always wanted to do Undertale fanfics (specifically Sans x Reader) and I have an entire notebook with story ideas for them. So expect a looootttt more of these sorts of things! I'm so excited.
> 
> Also, I love all dancers and music. I swear this isn't what I truly think of them.

 You sighed as another jazz number started up, causing you and the dog monster to break apart without a word, the two of you going off in different directions and completely ignoring the new dancers that took your places on the dance floor, smiles wide and gestures exaggerated. You much preferred the subtle, seducing ways of waltz and ballroom dancing, with close proximity and consistent movements from you to your partner. Most dancing, at least to you, lacked those characteristics and bored you.

Or maybe you were just picky. Whatever.

 You made your way back to your lone table, sitting down in the cushioned chair and picking up your beverage, staring blankly at the dancers that were moving their bodies in vulgar ways, completely enraptured in the music. Didn’t they know the difference between moving their bodies and dancing? Ugh.

 A new song started, bringing out the ridiculously dressed hip hop dancers, with their baggy sweatpants and weird shirt selections. Some weren’t even wearing actual clothing, just dressing in the bare minimum of what a person could while not getting arrested. UGH.

 The cheers and catcalls were endless for this group, but it finally finished before you decided whether it would be okay for you to dump the rest of your drink all over the DJ’s booth, and thus, ending your suffering. The dancers dispersed and allowed leotards and pointed shoes to flutter on stage, which is something you could tolerate than most dances. Ballet was a pure art form, one that held passion and pain all in one.

 Plus, you had taken some classes when we were a child, so there was that.

 A small smile came onto your face as the crowd applauded them as they stood, poised and ready for muscle to meet music. It didn’t take long for them all to completely give themselves up to their own dances, managing to not bump into one another in any way. You enjoyed the performance, though the strange dubstep the DJ had added left much to be desired for you. Why did they have to ruin such a beautiful piece?

 You raised a brow when you caught sight of a young teen leaving the group as they dispersed, wearing a sky-blue leotard and smiling widely before waving at someone in the crowd.

  “YES, I SEE YOU, FRISK!” a loud, nasally voice shouted over the new song. “NOW IT IS MY TURN TO SHOW YOU MY MOVES!”

 You stared as a tall skeleton monster made their way up to the floor, grinning from ear to ear as they approached the teen, who began moving their hands at them. The skeleton blinked in surprise.

  “YOU WISH TO JOIN ME? BUT YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THE TANGO!”

 Did this monster have an inkling of what an indoor voice was? Jesus.

 The human, Frisk, giggled before using their hands again. It took you a moment longer to realize that they were using sign language. Interesting.

  “VERY WELL. BUT YOU MUST FOLLOW MY LEAD, LITTLE HUMAN!”

 Frisk nodded before they went en pointe, adding some height as the skeleton brought them into position. The music was fast-paced, but the teen didn’t seem fazed or even slowing down while on their toes. Intrigued, your eyes followed them, riveted by the sight of a ballet dancer mixing with a different dancer and making it work. Hmmm…

  “YEAH, FRISK!” another voice cheered.

  “Don’t fall behind, Papyrus!”

 The crowd clapped along, shouting encouragement and their excitement, the strange duo catching everyone’s attention. You didn’t mind the change, but it wasn’t normal for a human and monster to dance together like this. You had been taught strictly, with no room for mixing with another dance style. Then again, your dance teacher probably wouldn’t have approved of this entire party to begin with. She’d most likely have had a heart attack before running around and trying to whip everyone into proper shape. You shuddered, as if she was almost right behind you, ready to smack your hand for the disobedience. But you knew she wasn’t, nor would she ever set foot in a party like this. You had nothing to worry about.

  “Papyrus, you dork! DIP THEM!”

 The skeleton gracefully spun the teen, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the dance before they were dipped, one ballet leg up in the air. Applause erupted in the crowd, shouting their approval. You couldn’t help but smile at the scene as the two dancers let go of one another and high-fived, getting off the dance floor for the next group of dancers, but you didn’t even acknowledge the new genre, focusing on the extremely tall skeleton that stood above most of the party like a sore thumb.

 You strained your neck to get a better look at what he was doing and was pleasantly surprised when you caught a glimpse of the teen holding his hand, surrounded by a group of diverse monsters, all of which seemed to have a different dance style. A fish monster with striking red hair was pumping her fist in the air, a yellow dinosaur smiling shyly as the teen signed away. There were more, but the crowd quickly blocked the rest before you could get a good look.

 You looked away for a moment to take a drink, then glanced back at the dance floor as a new song started, the DJ calling out freestyle dancers. The floor was instantly crowded, but you knew better than to go into that throng of insanity. Every sort of dancer either took a partner or went solo, all clearly enjoying themselves to the beat. You saw a glimpse of the fish monster dancing with the yellow dinosaur, both doing their own versions of hip hop together. Papyrus was back amid the mass, tangoing with the infamous celebrity, Mettaton, of all monsters. Huh.

 You put your drink down and got to your feet, shoving down some of your anxiety that dared to come up. You didn’t do huge, pressing crowds like this, but the call of the dance floor was tempting. You strode forward and dodged the moving bodies gracefully before standing in an open spot and taking in the music. You’ve danced the waltz solo before and you could do it again, regardless of the music. Almost effortlessly, you sank into the tune, easing into your movements.

 It took you a second to realize someone was dancing too close to you, trying to catch your attention.

 You turned your head slightly and found yourself looking at the teen, whom was doing a street-style ballet, smiling at you. They beamed at getting you to look at them and beckoned to you, signing something you couldn’t understand. If only you knew sign language…

  “Frisk wants to dance with you.” a sweet voice said close to your ear.

 You jumped and turned to see two goats…wait, _the King and Queen of Monsters_ , poised in a ballroom dip, the Queen smiling softly at you. Holy crap.

  “Uh…it’s a bit hard to do ballet in this dress.” You blurted out.

 She giggled as the King brought her upright. “No, they wish to do the waltz with you, so long as they lead.”

 You blinked over to Frisk (Frisk, right?) for confirmation, who nodded eagerly, holding out a hand. You smiled and put your hand in theirs.

  “I’d be honored.”

 They pulled you towards them and put their hand on your back, completely in the zone. You two weren’t that different in height, you noted. Perhaps an inch or two taller than them because of your heels, but that was it.

 Frisk started to move, your body automatically following. They certainly knew how to move, but you could tell they were occasionally going en pointe in order to appear taller than you. The movement, while subtle, was so cute that you couldn’t help but laugh. They tilted their head in question and you shook your head and continued to let them lead you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The party just got more fun after you danced with Frisk, who jumped at the chance to drag you over to the group you had seen earlier and introduce you in a flurry of hand movements. You just stared, taken aback by the fact that King Asgore and Queen Toriel, Undyne the former Captain of the Royal Guard, Alphys the Royal Scientist and Mettaton the celebrity were friends with Frisk. Even if it had been a few years, meeting these monsters were the last thing you expected to happen to you.

 Mettaton was the first to greet you, flourishing out a hand that you took in a daze. He chuckled and leaned in.

  “My my, your tongue looks a bit tied there. I do hope we didn’t put you in too much of a shock, darling. I do plan on dancing with you in a bit, you know.”

 You gulped as he winked at you and released your hand. You didn’t know how to reply to that, so you just nodded. Undyne burst forward and grabbed you by the shoulders, turning you this way and that.

  “Man, nice muscle! Hard to believe you’re just into waltz.”

  “Well, I did some ballet before I learned waltz.” you said aloud without thinking.

 Her one yellow eye looked straight at you for a terrifying second. “Well damn. Even better!”

  “Uh…your dress is very nice.” Alphys squeaked out over the noise.

 She was almost like a turtle with how shy she got by speaking that simple compliment, but her pink cheeks were rather adorable. Before you could respond to her, the tall skeleton from before joined you, hipbones swaying to the beat.

  “YOU MADE A NEW FRIEND, FRISK!”

 Okay, ouch. You forgot this one didn’t have a lower volume.

  “I’m so sorry, we didn’t even ask your name.” the Queen said guiltily.

  “(y/n).” you replied.

 She smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet such a talented human.”

 Were you supposed to bow? Curtsy? Was that a normal thing to do in monster society? The King chuckled and leaned down a bit.

  “Just call us Asgore and Toriel. We would much rather prefer it.”

 Trying not to blush, you nodded hastily. Had you been that obvious? Before you could ask, Frisk tugged on your sleeve and grabbed your attention, signing a few things to you.

  “Frisk wishes to introduce you to someone else who is a part of our group. I’m afraid he’s been rather reclusive as of late.”

 Another one? Interesting.

  “Sure.” You nodded to Frisk. “Lead the way.”

 Frisk eagerly grabbed your hand and pulled you from the throng of the group, taking you to the farthest corner of the party that was largely covered in shadows. A few monsters were sitting back here, some by themselves and others were talking or making out, clearly uncaring about their surroundings. You supposed it was different for monsters to be so intimate in public.

 Frisk led you to a table where one lone figure sat, hiding in their hoodie and slouched over the table. You couldn’t see their face, but it was blatantly obvious this person was in no mood to mingle with anyone. Frisk either didn’t notice or didn’t care, rushing up to the figure and tugging at the blue sleeve of their hoodie. They sighed and slightly turned their head, but you still couldn’t manage to see their face at all.

  “what’s up, kiddo?”

 Okay, that deep baritone was _not_ what you expected to hear. Intrigued, you subtly tried to get a look at him, deeply curious of the face that was attached to a voice like that. He either took notice of your movement or did it subconsciously and tugged his hood further down. But that meant getting a good look at his hands: his white, bone-structured hands.

 Another skeleton.

 Frisk began to frantically sign at him, a smile on their face. The skeleton chuckled a few times, but didn’t say anything until they had finished. He put his hand on Frisk’s head, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his free hand. He seemed to be thinking about whatever Frisk had told him.

  “kid says you’re a good dancer.” He said finally, raising his head to you. “and your soul radiates determination too. that true?”

 You were staring into a strained, wide grin and two bright pinpricks in a round skeletal head, assessing you. It took you a moment to snap out of it and realize he had been addressing you.

  “Uh, I believe I’m a decent dancer. But I have no idea what my soul is like. I guess it could be determination.”

 He hummed in response, his eyes lowering down your body and then back up again. Was he…checking you out?  Frisk signed to him again and his eyes left you. He seemed to be raising a brow…without having any at all.

  “come again, kid?” Frisk redid a few signs with a bit more force. A blue tint came onto his face. “uh…i don’t think so, Frisk.”

 Frisk stomped their foot and proceeded to grab the hand on his head, yanking at it. The skeleton glanced over to you, still holding that little blue tint on his face. What was even going on right now?

  “FRISK! SANS! NEW FRIEND! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE GOING TO DRAG MY BROTHER ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR, (Y/N)”

 You winced a bit and turned to see Papyrus rushing up to you, reminding you faintly of a giant puppy. Weird, but plausible.

  “I have no idea. Toriel told me they wanted to introduce me. Your brother didn’t exactly have the decency to translate anything they said back to me.”

  “SANS! COME NOW, NOT EVERYONE HAS AWESOME SKILLS AT PICKING UP LANGUAGE LIKE WE DO! SHOW SOME COURTESY TO OUR NEW FRIEND!” Papyrus scolded, hands on his narrow hips.

  “sure, bro.”

 You raised a brow as he slowly got to his feet, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. He was actually just as tall as you, perhaps with an inch or two more. Papyrus hopped up and down, clapping his hands in excitement.

  “NOW YOU CAN JOIN US ON THE DANCING FLOOR! IT’S QUITE ADDICTING, YOU KNOW!”

  “er…think i’ll pass this time, paps.”

 Despite tugging his hood further down, you could see the glistening sheen of sweat that had suddenly begun to form on his face. Was he nervous to dance in front of others?

 Frisk signed at Papyrus, who gasped and looked to you. “YOU DID?!?”

  “Did what?”

  “YOU’RE GOING TO DANCE WITH MY BROTHER SO AS NOT TO MAKE HIM SO SCARED! OH, YOU’RE TRULY THE BEST, HUMAN!”

 You found yourself caught in a hug, trapped by strong skeleton arms. Geez, how was a guy made of bones this strong?

  “paps, she didn’t agree to anything. frisk here decided it for her. without telling her too, ya little squirt.”

  “OH.”

 You were released and looked up to see a very distraught face that immediately pulled on your heartstrings. Damnit all.

  “No, it’s quite alright. I wouldn’t mind dancing with your brother, Papyrus.” He perked up as you eyed the teen standing beside Sans, failing at hiding their smirk. “I just think we should both get a warning next time _someone_ decides stuff like this next time.”

 Frisk giggled and hid behind Sans, but you just smiled and looked to Sans, who was staring at you with that blue tint again. Huh.

  “SANS, IT’S RUDE TO STARE!”

  “uh, yeah…sorry…”

 Frisk grabbed him by the arm and the four of you made your way back to where the rest of group was at, who greeted Sans with smiles and laughter. He seemed to be quite popular for someone who wanted to be a wallflower.

 You tapped him on the shoulder once everyone had given him some room. He turned and there was that look again. Blue looked good on him, you thought.

  “Ready to dance?”

 He nervously looked down at the ground, hands going into his hoodie pockets once more. “uh…not exactly.”

 So he was just a bit shy. You could handle that.

  “Give me a moment, alright? I’ll be right back.”

 He didn’t seem too keen on agreeing, but you didn’t give him time to think it over and rushed over to the DJ, who was a small ghost that glowed neon blue. You leaned down and whispered something into his ear, which he nodded in response before turning to his booth. You grinned as you came back to the group, where Sans was now sitting. That wouldn’t do.

  “Come on!” you said.

  “wha-“ You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat and towards the dance floor. “uh, whoa, hold on now-“

  “Look, I know you don’t know me at all. But I think everyone here has potential and some just need a little shove of confidence. And that’s where I come in.” You explained over your shoulder as you both made your way through the throng of monsters. “By the way, what’s your style?”

  “…hip hop.”

 Ugh, great. This was going to be a challenge to mix your two styles together, wouldn’t it? No matter, you just needed to help the poor guy in getting out there. A song started, one with slow waltz that held a steadily increasing beat that strangely fit the music. You could see new dancers already replacing the spots of the previous ones and quickly made your way out there as well, joining them. It looked like another mixture of dancers had made their way on the floor too.

 You turned to Sans, who was ducking his head as far into his hoodie as he could. You rolled your eyes and pulled the two of you farther out into the open, ignoring the weak protests of the skeleton. Finally, you were quite far into the middle of the floor, flashing lights going around and shouting coming from all sides of you.

  “Ready?”

  “…not even a little bit.”

 You sighed. “Come on, just pretend you’re dancing with me.”

  “…that doesn’t exactly help.”

 You were beginning to wonder if that blue tint of his was him blushing. “We’re acquaintances, aren’t we? Just dance with me until the end of this song and I promise I’ll make sure no one else gets you on this floor tonight.”

 His eyes lit up at that. “ya promise?”

  “On my dance teacher.”

 He chuckled and took his hands out of his pockets. “alright, ya got yourself a deal.”

 You didn’t even have time to start swaying before he closed his eyes and began to move. And damn, he could move. It was like a switch had turned on and he wasn’t some awkward, shy skeleton anymore. He was confident and firm, but fluid in every single movement. How did a skeleton even manage do accomplish that?

 He opened one eye and a lazy grin came onto his face. “thought you were gonna join me, sweetheart.”

 You mentally shook your head and tried to ignore the heat that had spread across your cheeks. He slid across the floor and passed you, complete with a wink. Okay, what the hell had gotten into this skeleton? He had been completely reclusive until a second ago. Amused, you looked over your shoulder to see he had started to dance behind your back, making a funny face while doing so.

 You laughed and turned to him, hands on your hips. “Really, Sans?”

 He shrugged and did a front flip with ease, landing in front of you. He looked much more carefree and overall relaxed, perhaps even a bit flirty? The last part was still debatable.

  “come on, you’re the only one not dancing here.” He taunted. “scared?”

 Okay, so he was going to act like that, was he? Grasping the gist of the beat, you moved forward and smugly started to move, enjoying the look on his face. Did it just get warmer in here?

 The music increased in volume and beat, the floor vibrating underneath your feet in a wondrous feeling that you hadn’t had before. Maybe you should dance to remixes more often. The song went on and you allowed yourself to get lost a bit, spinning and swaying around the floor. In the corner of your vision, you could see Sans had kicked back to life, flipping and break dancing in a way that you found alluring.

 …you literally just thought of a skeleton as attractive. What the hell was wrong with you?

  “Stop it. Focus.”

 Back to the music, back to dancing. And back to Sans, apparently, who abruptly moonwalked up beside you. He looked at you and saluted with two fingers, smirking now. Confident for a guy who had had no desire to get on the dance floor a few minutes ago.

  “this is my favorite part.” he whispered.

 You gave a bemused look, opening your mouth to ask what he was talking about, when the beat suddenly dropped, and the bass shook the room. Sans moved right with it, causing his hood to fall back and a couple people seemed to take notice. Murmurs erupted over the music, but before you completely lost your connection with the music itself, Sans slid forward again with practiced ease and held his arm out, hooking it around your waist and spinning you together.

 You gasped in surprise, your feet automatically moving of their own accord as he quickly dipped you before pulling you back up, leaving you slightly flustered and dazed. Once you snapped back into the present, Sans was already moving in for another breathless dance, taking you with him.

  “i thought you wanted to dance, (y/n).” he muttered, his voice teasing.

 You weren’t blushing, oh no. That was just your body getting warm from all this dancing. Right? Right.

  “I was until someone decided to show off.”

 He chuckled and released you with simple footwork, never missing a beat in the song. Or was this a new song? You hadn’t been paying much attention. He seemed to have backed off to allow the two of you a moment to relax in your own dance style, which you gratefully took. But there was something nagging at you, somewhere in the deepest recesses of you, wanting to repeat his earlier motions of hip hop. _Hip hop._

 There must be something wrong with you.

  “Um…I’m gonna go sit down.” Sans opened an eye socket and stared at you. Your heart was doing a little dance now. Crap. “You can take the floor over for me.”

 You turned to get out of there, needing a breath of fresh air from this stifling crowd. But when you turned to leave, there was Sans, hands in his hoodie pockets and dancing with that smug look on his face that you had begun to rather like. How had he…?

  “you still owe me a real dance.” He held out a hand and gazed at you, a knowing, challenging in his sockets. “i know you can do it.”

 The way he said that had gotten your heart going just a bit faster. You gave him a cautious look, glancing down at his hand a few times before you allowed yourself to indulge in that intriguing heart dance that seemed to grow in tempo the longer you were around this skeleton.

  “I hope you realize that I won’t be able to keep up with y-“

  “then just follow my lead.” he stated in a commanding tone.

 That heart dance was starting to go haywire. Was this normal? Before you could even think of backing out, Sans took you by surprise again and pulled you close, poised in the beginning waltz position that had you ease a bit. He knew how to waltz?

 But then a new song kicked on and Sans’ ever-present grin turned up a notch. He gave you a moment, taking in the new beat. You could feel something was happening in the air around you two. It was almost palpable. Was he using magic or something?

  “focus.” he breathed.

 Your skin tingled, every hair standing on end at that one word. Was he feeling this too? Your brain shut down all at once, zoning out everything but the song and your dance partner. Your heart flipped as the two of you started to step. Familiar movement that you could do without thinking.

 And then everything changed.

 Sans hopped back to give you both space and you felt like you were in a dream as he began to move his feet, his dance style coming into the equation. You glanced up and then down to watch…and saw your own feet doing the same, easily keeping up with him! What. The. Hell?!?!

 He seemed to sense your bewildered astonishment and stepped back in, pulling the two of you back into a fast waltz without a word. Your heart was now in your throat at this point and you knew your hands were shaking, mind racing.

  “H…how did I…?” you choked out in shock.

  “stop overthinking this. just relax.” Sans replied softly.

  “But-“

 He chuckled as he looked into your eyes. “are you that freaked out about this?”

  “Sans. I just did hip hop. _Hip hop._ I don’t even know how to!”

  “and I don’t know how to waltz.” He dipped you, holding you there for a moment. “you aren’t the only one unsettled about this.”

 He brought you back up and the beat switched, silently cueing both your bodies to pick up hip hop. The feeling was foreign, but strangely exciting. Hot adrenaline coursed through your veins, going along with it, fully in sync with Sans’ fluid movements. Did he know what was going on, then?

 You two pulled away, but he didn’t leave your side; you could feel his breath against your shoulder and neck, your bodies pressing closer without thinking. You had no idea what you were doing, but it was enticing and made you feel almost drunk, just without the side effects. If anything, you were even more grounded than ever before.

  “see? it’s easy.”

  “Yeah.” you breathed.

  “…is this okay?” He sounded nervous. “i mean, you can leave if thi-“

 Spinning around to face him, you tugged him into waltz formation again. He made a noise of surprise, clearly taken aback. You smirked a bit as you watched that blue tint come onto his face again.

  “Stop overthinking it, bonehead.” You threw back at him. “Just dance.”

 He seemed to relax at that, taking the lead once more. “i guess i deserve that, huh?”

  “Definitely.”

 The two of continued dancing, the atmosphere enveloping you both in such a way that it almost felt like you were both underwater, holding your breath as you moved back and forth between your two styles. One moment, you were spinning gracefully around the floor, then everything went wild as hip hop pulled the strings.

 It felt perfect. It felt right.

 But then the song ended, leaving the two of you pressed against each other, your back to his chest. You could feel and hear him panting. It took you a moment for the world to melt back into existence around you, making you aware of the way you were breathing just as hard.

 And then you finally looked around as screaming and frantic clapping exploded through your eardrums. The two of you had been given a large space on the dance floor, with the surrounding audience going absolutely wild. You could see your newly-made friends as they hollered and clapped, clearly approving of what had just transpired.

  “…wow.”

 You nodded. “That was amazing.”

  “come on.” He took your hand and proceeded to pull you through the crowd. “i think an explanation is in order.”

  “That…would be really nice, actually, yeah.” You laughed. “That way I can do it again.”

 He paused, looking back at you, eye sockets wide. “you…you want to do that again?”

 You raised a brow at the hopeful tone in his voice. Did he want to do it again as well? Your heart swelled at the little fact.

  “Do you not want to?” you voiced aloud.

 His face turned bright blue as he let go of your hand. “of course i do! i just – er...”

 You were really beginning to like that look on him. You took the lead and tugged him to a far corner of the room, where a blue bunny and orange cat monster were sitting; other than them, you and Sans were alone. You sat down and tugged him to sit beside you, turning your chair to face him.

  “Alright, bone boy. You have my full attention now.” He had had your attention for a while now, but whatever. “I gotta know what just happened.”

 He chuckled at your eagerness, rubbing the back of his skull. “well…this doesn’t usually happen between human and monster, but i suppose the same thing applies. when two SOULs dance together, and they find a sort of connection with each other-“

  “But we have different dance styles. Waltz and hip hop are two entirely different ways to dance.” you cut in.

 Sans shook his head. “doesn’t matter. the SOUL,” He tapped his chest a few times. “is what matters in this equation.”

  “So…our SOULs connected? Even though we’re strangers?”

  “SOULs see things we don’t. see the compatibility and the way two people could balance each other out. and, since monsters have the need and want to dance within ourselves, the link is even stronger.”

  “…does that mean my SOUL just picked you out of everyone else here?”

  “heh. you could say that, yeah.” You didn’t miss the smugness that dripped from his words. “once the SOUL finds that connection, the rest comes easy.”

  “They can use either dance style.” You completed. “Like you and I did.”

  “waltz wasn’t too hard out there while dancing with you.”

  “And hip hop isn’t so bad after all.” you said, smiling.

 He snorted and started to laugh. You leaned back and watched with amusement, enjoying the fact that this felt so natural between the two of you. Like he was an old friend…maybe even more?

 No, no. Let’s not focus on that. Not right now, anyway. Your heart (or was it your SOUL?) was doing a nice waltz inside your chest, warm and sparking something new inside you. You found yourself comfortable in this skeleton’s presence and your SOUL certainly didn’t have any qualms with getting closer to him. Maybe this was a nice, new beginning to a relationship.


End file.
